


Early Morning Duties

by Dankee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dankee/pseuds/Dankee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob has two fucking rules for the bus. Only two! And everyone agreed to them. Liars. (The one where Bob has to listen to Gerard and Frank have some weird sex and he accidentally watches Ray go down on Mikey)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Duties

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what the hell this is. I was bored around midnight.

Bob had two rules for the tour bus. One, no fucking filming him. Like, seriously, no. Do. Not. Fucking. Film. Bob. Bryar. It was a simply rule but sadly, nobody listened to Bob.

Two, no sex on the bus. Occasionally, one of the men on the bus would get it up and want to fuck on the bus. No. The only exception was if nobody was on the bus and there was a red and black MCR arm band tied on to the door handle.

Everyone agreed to these rules because they were fair and would keep them all comfortable in the small space. 

Did anyone actually follow through? Of course fucking not.

\----

It had been a late show and Bob was spent. The next mornings were always brutal. His body was bruised and tired from the continuous beating of his drums and Frank throwing shit at him, jumping on him, spitting at him, doing weird things to him. Sure, he was used to be molested on stage, but Frank really toned it up for this show.

Maybe it was because they were back in Jersey. Gerard and the rest of the gang, other than Bob, got weird when they played in their home town. Maybe it was because they had something to prove. Maybe because Revenge was just a real hardcore album. 

Maybe because Bob's band was just fucking weird and liked to play like this all the time.

Nonetheless, the twenty-five year old was beat. He had gotten a bowl of lucky charms, his hot coffee and the fuzzy slippers that he so happened to find because they defiantly weren't his, he swears. 

His back makes a satisfied pop when he sits down in the small chair in front of the small kitchen table he had just put all his stuff on. He picks up the newspaper someone put on the bus for them and Bob sips his coffee. True bliss fills his mouth and he lets out a content sigh. 

It was quiet, nobody in sight and Bob could finally smile a bit in relaxation.

I didn't last long.

Bob furrowed his eyebrows when he heard banging come from the bunk area on the bus and, from what he could've sworn he heard, a whimper. It came from the left side of the bus, where the curtain was closed and Gerard's bunk was. 

"Oh, sweet Jesus, no..." Bob mumbles to himself, grimacing at where the banging was coming from. "No, no, no, no, no..."

"-oooOOH, ahhh!" A muffled voice moans from one of the bunkers, followed by more banging and panting. 

Bob groans and lets his head drop, hitting his face against the table top.

"Oh, fuck!" Another voice comes out, loud and uneasy. Defiantly Frank. "Mmmn, uh Gee..."

Bob doesn't let his eyes widen or his jaw drop. He friggin knew Gerard and Frank were fucking. Brian owes him five bucks.

"Frank, just- fuck- just, rub." Gerard whines softer, making Bob's stomach churn. "Oh sweet mama, yeah, just like that." 

Bob gags on his cereal because how is he supposed to eat with all this vomit-inducing noise. He's not even hungry anymore.

But no, Bob was a part of this band too. He must fucking stay here and protect his ground. He could do this.

"Just drink your coffee, read your paper..." The twenty-five year old cooed to himself. "Just relax."

"SHIT, GEE! Just stick it in!" Frank groans, louder than before and Bob can hear Gerard huff.

"Trying here, 'kay?" Gerard fires back, doing something that makes Frank squeak and Bob roll his eyes. "It's not my fault you're a fucking hole virgin."

Hiss, cringe, vomit.

Frank cries out. "Gerard! Too big, too big, your cock... Can't take it. Ripping me apart."

Bob has weird visuals. TMI.

"I got you, Frankie, I got you." Gerard coos, a banging sound following. 

"Ow! My head!" Frank whines.

"Ugghhhhhhh, my dick." The twenty- seven year old chokes out. Bob imagines Frank giving Gerard an evil look. "Uh, sorry, babe?"

"Never mind, just fuck me." 

"Like this?"

"Gerard, did you even use lube?"

"... I'll have to get back to you on that."

Bob just face palms because this was anal sex. He's surprised Gerard didn't use fucking frosting or something. 

He hears Frank groan loudly, clearly out of frustration rather than pleasure. 

"The first time we have legit sex, you forget lube, you came in your pants before you were even inside me-"

"-Hey! It's not my fault you're so hot. I got it up again, so quit your bitching." 

"- and you haven't even found my prostate yet, like we googled this, he practiced, now you are in my ass and I feel nothinG JESUS CREAM PIE!"

"Patience is a virtue, sweetie..." Gerard says soft enough that Bob can barely hear it.

"Shut your cakehole and fuck me senseless, goddamnit!"

Man, Gerard and Frank weird sex, Bob thinks to himself as he cringes. 

"Oooh, baby, faster." Frank moans out and Bob's getting a headache. He sighs and rests his hand on his forehead, calming himself down. "Want you to fuck me until I can taste it in my mouth."

"Fuck, going to eat you up like a fucking pulled pork sandwich." There's a loud slurping noise and Bob can't take it anymore. "I'll fuck you until its a reverse blowjob." 

Bob understands Gerard's love for food and metaphors and shit like that, but this is just disgusting. And not in the normal hearing-your-friends-have-sex disgusting. This is actually fucking nasty.

Bob's gag on his own spit as he gets up and rushes to the back of the bus, past the bunkers, to where the couch and television were. Maybe he could catch up with the local news or cartoons or Buffy because anything is better than those sex noises. 

When he gets to the room, there is a horribly plot twist. The universe hates Bob.

The twenty-five year old walks in on Ray going down on a half naked Mikey. His eyes literally burn as he witnesses faces he's never seen Mikey make. 

Mikey looks over at him and his eyes go wide. "BOB?!" He tries to cover himself up and Ray gets off him. They both have the same deer-in-headlights look and Bob stares blankly because he is going mad.

"The couch..." He says in a soft whisper. The turns on one foot and sprints to the exit.

"Fucking animals! Bunnies, all of you!" He exclaims a bit insanely on his way. "I'm surrounded!" 

He literally kicks open the door on the bus and jumps to the ground. He jogs to the nearest washroom, earning many weird looks, and locks himself in the stall.

Well, at least they weren't filming him.

\----

"Bob, c'mon, we're on for sound check. You gotta come out." Frank knocks on the stall again, worry in his voice. "What's wrong?"

Frank looks at the hands in his back pocket with concern. Gerard just feels uncomfortable with the whole situation because he has a good idea why Bob was hiding in the washroom stall. 

Mikey and Ray on the other hand, stood at the back corner of the restroom with guilty eyes and pink faces.


End file.
